Subtlety
by Her Misguided Ghost
Summary: He's playing secret super hero, ducking into alley ways and worrying about people knowing who he is. He finally has a chance to live every kid's dream. He is Superman, and maybe he's not very good at the secret thing, but that's okay. We'll play along.


**Because really, Danny's not as careful about his secret as he should be.**

**

* * *

**

The way he looks around and then ducks under a table, summons those rings to make him a ghost, fades out of sight and then reappears inches in front of that hunter's face to deliver a solid blow to his jaw, it's cute. He fights the metallic looking entity, offers a small smile and a quick wave to us, and then he is gone again. Only seconds later there is a white flash from behind a potted plant in the corner and Danny Fenton steps out from behind it, brushing off his shirt and trying to look nonchalant.

Sam and Tucker…Tucker, that's his name, right? Cast a surreptitious glance around the room, trying to find anyone who might have seen what just happened. I don't know what they'll do if they do find someone, probably run up to that poor kid and come up with a million lies in an attempt to cover the truth. No one seems to have noticed. Even I, after gazing longingly at the spot Phantom was just in for a few seconds, have turned back to my salad, flicking away an onion and then digging in. Dash sends me a sidelong glance from his place in line at the cafeteria. I return it, and then smile at him. He purchases his food, a cheeseburger, fries, and two puddings. Then he strides confidently over to where Danny and his friends are sitting and dumps one bowl of pudding on Danny's head.

"Darn it, Dash," I hear from across the room, followed by my boyfriend's deep, juvenile laugh. There is another exchange of words as the Danny runs his fingers through his raven hair, combing out globs of dessert. Dash kicks him lightly in the shins and then brings his tray over to where I am, setting down the other pudding in front of me. I put down my fork and take a big bite, enjoying the creamy texture and the way the chocolate melts in my mouth.

"Don't look," I murmur to Dash, who was just turning around to inspect the damage he'd done. I can see the geeks' table out of the corner of my eye. Danny looks around again, before he fades ever so slightly and the pudding slides _through_ his hair and onto the floor. When he looks fully human again, I nudge Dash and nod. He turns around and yells 'Loser' for the whole cafeteria to hear. Danny and his friends sit there fuming, and the rest of the cafeteria just checks to see who he was yelling at before returning to their own lunches.

Later, Dash will find his locker filled with Fentonwipe toilet paper. He knows this, but he's okay with it. He can take it home, anyway. It's some good quality stuff.

I wonder how Danny, Sam, or Tucker haven't figured it out yet. I guess we're just a lot better at hiding our secrets than they are. Really, if the universe had to make a superhero out of someone, couldn't it have at least picked a kid who wouldn't go parading around, changing into a ghost in the most obvious places?

I might go to the Nasty Burger later today. I always take the same route they take and listen to them scream at the top of their lungs about ghosts, caring who hears them, but still not being careful enough to be discrete about it.

I rise, bussing my tray and then heading out to get my books. They've left the cafeteria as well. I see Tucker nudge Danny with his elbow as they pass by my open locker, adorned with enough pictures of Danny Phantom to open a small museum. Danny smiles at Tucker and Sam rolls her eyes, mumbling something about how I don't love the real him.

I don't love anyone, actually. But Phantom is beautiful and he's a gentleman and I know that Danny Fenton would be like his alter ego, so if I had to pick someone to love, it would be him. But I can't let him know that. The secret would be out.

Deciding to have a little fun, I peck a particularly large picture on its printed lips and then shut the door, turning around to see a crimson blush melt across Danny's cheeks. I grab my books and walk by him. I can't help it; I wink at him. All three of them notice, and Danny and Tucker seem excited, but Goth Girl just rolls her eyes again. One of these days, those things will get stuck looking at the back of her head.

I don't think I'll ever tell him I know. Neither will Dash. Or Kwan or Star or Lancer or anyone who knows, which is anyone who's seen him transform, which is just about everyone in the school. In fact, I think the only kid who doesn't know is Valerie. Yeah, I know her secret too. Star saw her get into that sleek little red suit and she told me about it. I haven't told anyone though, not even Dash. If she's as reckless about her secret as Danny is, it'll come out, but I won't go spreading it around. I only do that with the petty little high school stuff.

I make my way into class just as the bell for third period rings. Sam and Tucker come in just after, but Danny is no where to be seen. I can hear a grunt of pain from outside the window, followed by a loud thud as something smashes into the school. Busy day for him, I guess. I feel kind of bad.

Danny comes in a few minutes later, sporting a bruise on his arm almost completely hidden by his sleeve. Mr. Lancer gives him a stern glare, telling him if he's later one more time, there will be serious trouble. But I know he's only keeping up pretences. From where I'm sitting, the clipboard is very visible, and it's obvious that he just checked off the 'not late or absent' square. It doesn't matter that I saw it, though. The only person he has to keep it a secret from, really, is Danny.

He heads home after school. I briefly wonder what it's like to have parents that try to hunt you down. They obviously don't know either, and no one tells them because….well I don't know. There has to be a reason Danny hasn't told his parents and I'm not about to go stepping all over that reason. I have some respect for personal matters. Sometimes.

He looks around again before ducking into an alley. A flash of light illuminates the whole block for a second before a handsome, white haired boy floats leisurely up into the sky. A few other neighbours saw what happened too, but we won't tell.

It's adorable really. He's playing secret super hero, dodging around into alley ways and worrying about people knowing who he is. I'll bet he feels like Superman right now, strong, invincible, and anonymous. It must be fun. I remember running around my house with a bed sheet attached to my back. I was super Paulina, but only when I had my cape. When I didn't, I was just normal Paulina. My parents, patient little things they are, played along perfectly. I'm almost still convinced they couldn't tell who I was with the blanket on.

Well Danny finally has a chance to live every kid's dream. He _is_ Superman, and maybe he's not very good at the secret thing, but that's okay. We'll play along.

The old lady watering her garden looks around and her eyes meet mine. We both smile. And when the mailman glances at each of us, we smile at him too. It's a secret we all share, and an almost burden we all bear.

I walk on, catching black and white glimpses of a beautiful little boy weaving easily through and between clouds. Even if you didn't know exactly who this Phantom was, you'd know he's no ordinary ghost. There is something distinctly human about the way his laugh echoes through the air, bouncing off buildings and reminding you just how important this is to him.

Well who am I to take that away?

My house is just a few blocks that way. I'm going home to write in my diary. Maybe call Star, I don't know.

Danny sails over my head, and the whole neighbourhood can't help but smile.

We all know. The whole town. We've known for a long time now. But it's not our place to let him or his friends know that. We can't just ruin their fun and take away that blissful anonymity he thinks he has.

So he sails on free and unaware. A beautiful half ghost, half boy hero.

But you didn't hear it from me.

* * *

**Written November 28, 2010**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
